Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 6
Written by: Hakuryuu14 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven: ANOTHER WORLD (2016) ---- Previous Episode: Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 5 ---- Football is more than just a game. To the best players it means something to them. If you don’t have the drive you just simply won’t get good. Everyone needs some sort of motivation. That applies to everything ---- “Man, I can’t wait to see Nagumo again. I’ll show him how good I’ve become Alfred!” Inazuma Eleven ANOTHER WORLD: Chronicles of Tyler - Raimon vs Teikoku Otomura: “This match feels a lot more intense than an ordinary regional finals.” On the other side of the stadium Haruken happened to be having the same discussion. Korudo: “Because there’s a lot more to this match than us as the audience knows. Each player cares about this match. Referee: “Raimon to kick off!” The Referee allowed all the players to get into their places. When everyone was ready he grabbed the whistle around his neck and blew it. Kick Off Gouenji kicked the ball to Tyler. Tyler began to run for the goal with his team behind him as support. In his run he was quickly stopped by Karen. He put his foot down and used his superior speed to storm past her. Aki: “GO TYLER!” Shouted Aki, Raimon’s original manager. The Raimon supporters consisting of students and family members cheered. Tyler noticed Kidou hadn’t moved an inch from his starting position but decided to pay more attention to moving up the field. Tyler began to approach the midfielders and prepared to kick the ball to the side. Tyler: “GOUE-” The ball was gone. Tsumuji had charged and borrowed the ball from Tyler and he didn’t even have enough time to react. Kageyama: Kageyama smirked as he watched from the VIP lounge with the fellow Teikoku coaching staff, the board of directors and their sponsors, Mercury Labs. Endou: Endou noticed the big gap that had been left down the middle of the pitch “Everyone! Get back on defence!” The Raimon midfielders began to run back from their failed attack. Kidou: “Too late.” Tsumuji slammed the ball towards Kidou who had now started running. Kidou: Kidou lifted the ball up by back flipping. “DARKNESS-” Doumen, Karen and Sakuma: The Doumen, Karen and Sakuma stomped the field with one foot, and rose to the space while spinning and creating a purple triangle in their path. “DEATH ZONE” Then, they shot the ball towards the goal covered with purple energy, as it gained more power by passing through the triangle Endou: ‘I’ve stopped it before’ Endou thought to himself. ‘I’ll do it again!’ “GOD-” Endou summoned the yellow hand Kidou: Kidou ran towards the ball at top speed. He jumped and kicked the ball, giving it an energy beam with a dark murky aura, engulfing the ball as it headed towards the ball. “'OVERDRIVE!'” The eyes of the Raimon football team widened. The defenders tried to weaken the shot but before they could even say the names of their hissatsu’s the ball had zoomed past. Endou: “GAH!” God Hand’s unbeatable streak ended as it shattered on impact, although the shot was weakened it was still enough to send Endou flying into the back of the net. Raimon: “ENDOU!” The team, including Hibiki and the managers ran to his side. Hibiki: “Mamoru! Are you ok boy?” Endou: “Y-yeah. Of course I am.” He said as he tried to get u. Natsumi: “Don’t get up. Take off your gloves.” Endou removed his gloves and the managers gasped. Haruna: “Look at them!” Aki: “I…. don’t think you’ll be able to play the rest of the match.” Rokkou: “Not even 5 minutes in and we’re disqualified.” Endou: “What do you mean? We’re gonna play the rest of the game.” Aki: “But your health takes pri-” Endou: “I said I’m playing! Way too much relies on this match! There’s no way I’m giving up!” Natsumi: “So stubborn. Alright, at least let us tend to your injuries.” Hibiki: “Ref. Injury break! He’ll be able to play on.” The referee nodded. The Teikoku team began to head back to their half. Karen: “If you couldn’t stop that you don’t stand a chance.” Raimei: “What was-” Raimei felt something on his shoulder. It was the hand of an unusually calm Tyler. While Endou was being treated by the managers Tyler decided to gather the team round. Tyler: “Everyone gather round. I’m not stupidly optimistic like Endou so forgive me, but look. Teikoku is far more skilled than a newly formed team like us will ever be HOWEVER what we lack in skill we make up for in chemistry. Look at Endou. He genuinely loves the sport. And that’s why we know with him behind us everything will be alright. So let’s remember to have fun and show them Raimon’s football!” The raimon team stood there in silence. Tyler: “What… Did I say something wrong?” Endou: “Nope!” He said as he threw his arm around Tyler’s shoulder. “It just sounded really dumb coming from you!” The Raimon team burst into laughter. Endou: “You heard him! Let’s show them our football!” The Raimon team walked back onto the field with a new sense of motivation surrounding them, something they were missing at the start of the game. Hibiki: “He stays in the background a lot but that Tyler kid really could just be as good as Endou at being captain.” Natsumi: “He hasn’t played captain for awhile.” Aki: “Why?” Natsumi: “There’s a reason why this match means so much to him. It’s not just a rivalry like it may seem.” The referee blew his whistle signalling the games restart. Tyler ran with the ball towards Karen. Karen: “I’m not falling for this one again!” Karen slides towards the ball alongside Sakuma but Tyler kicks the ball in the air before the slide reaches him allowing Kazemaru to jump up and steal it. Kazemaru: “Alright guys let’s try it!” The members of Raimon nodded their heads in agreement as Gouenji began to run back towards the goal. Sakuma: “Try what?!” Kageyama passed the ball back. The members began to pass the ball to each other; each time they do, the energy gets transferred with each member's pass into the ball until it gets fully charged and gets a glowing appearance. Raimon: “ULTIMATE THUNDER!” They then passed the ball to Gouenji who has a enough shooting power to kick the ball to the Teikoku goal. Hibiki: Hibiki smirked. “The Inazuma Eleven’s legendary hissatsu tactic. I can’t believe those kids mastered it in such little time.” Yamino: Yamino runs alongside the ball and kicks it into the air, “DARK TORNADO!” Genda smirked as he crossed his arms. Kufu and Tsumuji stood beside him on both sides. They began to make several rock walls emerge from the ground, blocking the ball's path. Kidou: Kidou noticed Tyler running past him. “No!” Kidou began to run after Tyler to prevent him from chaining. However Tyler was too fast. Tyler: “ETERNAL FIRESTORM!” He span the ball with his legs into the air covering the ball in a firey, red aura. He then kicked the ball after spinning twice in the air. Genda: “INFINITE-” The stone wall melted and then collapsed, not being strong enough to stop the shoot. GOOOOOOOOOALLLLL! Tyler: “If you couldn’t stop that you don’t stand a chance.” He began to walk back to his team leaving Genda to kneel on the ground. “That was for you Nagumo.” Kidou: Kidou looked at Furuku. “You’re on.” Furuku: Furuku smirked and got off the bench. “About time.” Raimon gathered around the bench to get a quick drink of water from their battles. Raimei: “Who’s that guy?” Tyler: “Furuku Kara. A knight of soccer.” Tamano: “A knight?” Gouenji: “That’s right. You guys only entered the youth football world this year. Well the term princes of soccer has been used to describe a select group of people who have been recognised as having immense talent and being potential ‘heir to the thrones’ . Kidou, Tyler and I are included in those Princes.” Tyler: “And below us are the knights. If these players had been born in a different time, they would have held that title of Princes, however their individual skills were overshadowed by us and the kings.” Rokkou: “Who are the kings?” Tyler: “Monsters. But that’s not important right now. I used to play against Furuku a lot as a child but if Teikoku is still keeping him around despite not turning up for training and matches, they must consider him a strong asset. Maybe their strongest behind Kidou. And if that’s true, we’re in deep trouble.” TO BE CONTINUED Signature Fire Tornado Great Blaster Category:Hakuryuu14 Category:Fanfictions